monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Violet Glavenus
The Violet Glavenus is a subspecies of Glavenus that resides in colder areas. It can charge its tail with electricity as it lets loose a flurry of pink lightning from its tail slams. |ailments = |weaknesses = , |move = Lightning Tail Spin |Creator = Werequaza86}} Physiology The Violet Glavenus is, as its name suggests, a beautiful violet color on most of its body. Its back plating is a darker purple color, while the tail is a very light yellow color. The underbelly is a greyish white color as well. The back plating of this subspecies is slightly longer than that of the regular Glavenus, but the body overall is a bit smaller. The back plating appears to be somewhat metallic, and when enraged, pink static can sometimes be seen around the plates. When the tail is worn down, it glows a pale pink color. Behavior Aggressive and intelligent, the Violet Glavenus behaves similarly to the regular. It normally prefers colder climates however, and they can be found roaming through snowy forests. Despite this, they have been encountered in deserts as well, but primarily at night. Abilities Violet Glavenus' most known ability is that it uses lightning instead of fire. Its tail is plated with special plating that is highly conductive, and can charge up, much like how its cousin's tail heats up. It can scrape its tail through its teeth to get a quick charge if needed, which cause the tail to surge with pink lightning. When its tail is charged, it'll cause lightning bolts to appear around its tail slams. It can perform a tail spin like the original, but on occasion, Violet Glavenus will go slightly into the air, and slam down much like Duramboros, but not nearly as high. This causes a line of lightning bolts to go off. This move also wedges its tail in the ground for a bit. Sometimes when performing a tail slam, Violet Glavenus will spin around before the impact to catch its target when they think they're safe. Violet Glavenus has a lightning spit that behaves like regular Glavenus' fireballs. They stay on the ground for a second before exploding into electricity. It can even charge it in its mouth to give it a lightning bite. Sometimes the Violet Glavenus will even super charge the lightning ball, which when it explodes, it causes lightning bolts across a wide area. Carves High Rank V. Glavenus Scale - A scale from a Violet Glavenus. It is a vibrant color. V. Glavenus Fang - A fang from a Violet Glavenus. It seems to conduct electricity. V. Glavenus Carapace - The shell of a Violet Glavenus. Very sturdy and defensive. V. Glavenus Staticshell - A metallic shell that feels full of static. It can shock you if mishandled. Electric Bursa - An organ located in the throat. It seems to produce lightning. V. Glavenus Tailpiece - A piece of a Violet Glavenus' tail. It appears to be a good conductor. V. Glavenus Tail - The tail of a Violet Glavenus. It is sharpened and dangerous. Violet Lightning Orb - An orb found inside of a Violet Glavenus. It appears to be made of what can only be described as solid lightning. G Rank V. Glavenus Shard - The sturdy scale of a Violet Glavenus. It seems to vibrate. V. Glavenus Sharp Fang - The sturdy fang of a Violet Glavenus. It is heavy and full of static. V. Glavenus Cortex - The tough shell of a Violet Glavenus. Even when worn down, it is still defensive. V. Glavenus Static Cortex - A metallic shell that is full of static. Electricity can be seen emanating off of it. Lightning Bursa - An organ found in the throat. It produces bright lightning. V. Glavenus Tail Shard - A piece of a Violet Glavenus' tail. Charged with bright electricity. V. Glavenus Lash - The heavy tail of a Violet Glavenus. Static is emanating off of it after years of charging. Violet Lightning Mantle - A mysterious gem found inside of a Violet Glavenus. It is said to bring about the most violent of storms. Armor Blademaster HR Defense: 300-610 Fire: -15 Water: -35 Thunder: 30 Ice: 5 Dragon: 5 Skills: Heavy Polish, Quick Sheath, Constitution -1 Gunner HR Defense: 150-305 Fire: -5 Water: -25 Thunder: 40 Ice: 15 Dragon: 15 Skills: Heavy Polish, Quick Sheath, Constitution -1 Weapons Greatsword Electro Blazer Lightning Array Longsword Crackling Luger Violet Hellraiser Sword and Shield Static Prominar Glinting Violet Dual Blades Stormy Cities Stormy Kingdoms Lance Svarog Bolt Violet Granat Gunlance Zapping Kabeira Glavenus Storm Hammer Electro Isshata Violet's Uruga Hunting Horn Sky Horn Violet Horn Switch Axe Electro Drafa Violet's Grimace Insect Glaive Lightning Teuza Violet Helldait Charge Blade Shocking Demander Glavenus Jolt Light Bowgun Shocking Answer Violet Shot Heavy Bowgun Violet Igna Glavenus Shocker Bow Violet Wrath Violet Pride Quests WIP Notes *Like the normal Glavenus, when Violet Glavenus holds a lightning ball in its throat, attacking the throat enough will cause it to explode in its mouth, knocking it over. *The original idea for Violet Glavenus was that it would use the ice element. It would coat its tail in a special saliva that would freeze over. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies